My Vampire Diarie
by Jaymes.A
Summary: L'histoire d'une sorcière, May Heather Bennett, qui est prête à tout pour sauver sa famille, même quand il s'agit d'aider ceux qu'elle déteste et même quand il s'agit de mettre tous ces secrets à découvert, au risque d'y perdre la vie. [This will be, soon, translate in english]
1. Chapter 1

Je n'avais jamais pensé revenir à Mystic Falls un jour. Je me souviens, à mes huit ans, du jour ou nous avions décidé de déménager et des raisons qui nous y avait poussés. J'avais obligé mes parents à le faire parce que j'avais peur. Mes amis me dévisageaient, certains me voyait comme un "monstre". Je n'ai jamais choisi d'être comme ça.

Plus tard, alors que nous habitions l'Italie, je m'étais reconstruite. J'avais appris à être moi-même, à arrêter de vivre dans la peur.  
Puis, un jour, je me suis retrouver seule, priant pour que je puisse m'en sortir vivante. J'avais rencontré des personnes toutes plus affreuses les unes que les autres et l'une d'elle était devenu mon pire cauchemar. Je m'étais secrètement promis de la détruire lentement, qu'elle ressente ce qu'elle m'avait fait subir. Elle allait mourir, c'était certain.  
C'est une des raisons qui m'a poussé à revenir, la vengeance. La seconde concernée ma famille. Mes parents m'avaient, quelques années plus tôt, fait promettre de revenir afin de guider la jeune sorcière qui vivait ici. Elle faisait partie de la longue lignée des Bennett, tout comme moi, je ne pouvais me permettre de l'abandonner comme on l'avait fait avec moi.  
Je venais tout juste d'arriver dans la ville et commencer à m'installer dans une maison près du centre. C'était, à vrai dire, un simple cottage assez retiré, caché par les arbres, là ou je serais protégé et assez loin des humains. Ma tante y avait habité avec son mari, jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent tout les deux. Ils m'avaient légué cet endroit et cela me convenais parfaitement, comme ça je n'aurais pas besoin de vivre dans un de ces quartiers ou chaque maison est espacé d'un mètre l'une de l'autre. J'aimais par-dessus tout la solitude.  
Pour ma première journée à Mystic Falls, je décidais de ne pas traînée dans le centre et rester essentiellement dans mon cottage à ranger toutes mes affaires.  
Le lendemain, j'avais conclus de passer la matinée au lit et ne sortis que vers midi.  
Je pris ma voiture, fis une ballade autour du centre ville, repérais le Mystic Grill, j'adorais prendre des chocolats chauds ici quand j'étais petite, passais devant le lycée ou je déposais mon dossier d'inscription en tant qu'assistante et finis par rester quelques minutes dans le cimetière ou reposé à présent mes parents. Ils avaient toujours vécu dans cette petite ville alors j'avais rapatriés leur corps.  
J'avais pris avec moi le journal de mon père, celui dans lequel il notait toutes ses découvertes. Assise à une table du Grill devant un café, je relisais ce qu'il connaissait d'eux, d'elle et de ce fameux sort. Je me souvenais, quand nous étions en primaires, de mes amis et moi. Je connaissais déjà les habitants de cette ville.  
Une fille entra dans le bar. Elle était très mâte de peau et avait de long cheveux ondulés d'une couleur brune. Je la reconnue comme étant Bonnie Bennett, la sorcière que je cherchais.  
Elle aussi m'avait repéré. S'il y avait un avantage à être sorcière, ce serait surement cette faculté à différencié les personnes, connaitre leur nature rien qu'en les regardant.  
Elle plissa les yeux, m'observa. Elle semblait hésiter entre venir me parler et s'enfuir en courant. Je rangeais mes affaires, lui faisant signe d'avancer.  
D'abord elle regarda autour d'elle, incertaine que je m'adressais à elle puis finit par venir vers moi d'un pas hésitant.

** - Bonjour, Bonnie,** la saluai-je.  
** - Comment connais-tu mon nom ?** Lâcha-t-elle de manière presque agressive.  
** - Tu ne me reconnais pas ?** M'indignai-je ironiquement.  
** - Je devrais ?**  
** - Laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire. Si je te dis May Bennett ?**  
** - Tu veux dire May Heather Bennett ?! **  
** - Je suppose que tu as deviné.**

Elle s'assit en face de moi, un large sourire aux lèvres.

** - Que fais-tu ici ? Et...j'ai senti...tu es...**  
** - Une sorcière ? Oui, j'en suis une.**  
** - Depuis quand ? Et pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?**  
** - Nous parlerons de ça plus tard si tu veux bien.**  
** - Tu es venue avec tes parents ? Oh ! Il faut que nous allions les voir, ça fait tellement longtemps ! **

Si elle savait...

** - Nous ne pouvons pas.**  
** - Pourquoi ?!**

Je baissais la tête.

** - Ils sont morts,** murmurai-je**. D'où ma présence ici.**  
** - Quoi ?!** Cria-t-elle, si bien que tout le bar nous regardait.  
** - Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer.**  
** - J'ai tout mon temps. Tu te rappelles quand tu es partie ? Tu n'as pas dit au revoir, rien, du jour au lendemain plus de nouvelle, même ton téléphone ne répondait jamais.**  
** - Je sais, Bonnie. J'avais peur à cette époque.**  
** - Peur ? De quoi ?**  
** - Je venais tout juste de découvrir mes pouvoirs et c'était dur pour moi de l'accepter.**  
** - Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu nous as manqué, surtout à Caroline.**

**Elle croyait que tu reviendrais.**  
** - Je suis là aujourd'hui.**  
** - Sérieusement, May, c'est quoi la vrai raison de ton départ ?**  
** - Je te l'ai dit. C'est compliqué.**  
** - Les autres doivent arriver d'ici quelques minutes...**  
** - Je ferais mieux d'y aller, alors.**  
** - Non, reste ! Ils seront tellement contents de te voir !**

Durant une demi-heure, Bonnie me raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis mon départ. Les couples qui s'étaient formés, d'ailleurs qui était ce Stefan dont elle me parlait ? Et pourquoi me rappelait-il quelqu'un ?, et ceux qui avait disparu ou était mort, comme Vicki. Pauvre Matt, lui qui était tellement proche de sa sœur. Au moins, Bonnie m'avait confirmé que toutes les familles fondatrices vivaient encore ici.

** - Bonnie !**Cria une voix féminine.

Je tournais la tête vers la personne derrière moi.

** - C'est Elena,** chuchota Bonnie**, tu te souviens d'elle ?**

Oh que oui ! Combien de fois avais-je rêvé que cette fille disparaisse ?  
Ce qui me troubla le plus fut sa ressemblance avec Katherine. Pas un seul défaut, comme deux gouttes d'eau. Même des jumelles n'auraient pu être aussi asymétriquement pareilles.  
Derrière elle se tenait une blonde, un jeune vampire d'après moi. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Puis, le dernier, à côté d'Elena. Stefan Salvatore. Mon père m'avait déjà parlé de lui. A vrai dire, une personne du même nom vivait non loin de chez nous lorsque nous avions quittés Mystic Falls.  
Bonnie se leva, les saluant. Elle était pressée de leur dire qui j'étais. Aucune d'elle ne m'avait, encore, reconnu.

** - Qui est ton amie ?**Demanda Stefan.

Caroline et Elena me dévisagèrent. Bonnie s'avança alors vers moi, un énorme sourire ornant son visage.

** - Les filles, vous vous rappelez surement de May...**

Caroline cria de joie, me sautant dans les bras. Etrangement, je n'avais pas peur d'elle. Pas que je sois effrayer en général devant un vampire, mais je ne leur faisais pas confiance. Et Caroline n'était pas semblable aux autres de son espèce. Elle avait gardé cette partie humaine en elle qui lui donné cette apparence sereine.

** - Je devrais être furax contre toi !** Fit Caroline. **Comment as-tu pu partir, comme ça,**

**sans donner de nouvelles ?!**

Je rigolais.

** - J'ai eu quelques petits soucis...de famille...**  
** - Oh, tu m'as tellement manqué !**

Elena s'avança timidement vers moi.

** - Contente de te revoir, May.**  
** - Ce n'est pas réciproque, Elena.**

Elle baissa les yeux tandis que le dénommé Stefan et Bonnie me regardèrent comme si j'étais demeuré. Seule Caroline était au courant de l'histoire entre Elena et moi. C'était en majeur partie pour sa que Caroline était devenue ma meilleure amie.

- **Bon**, fit la jeune vampire, **si on allait s'asseoir ?**

Elle me prit le bras, m'entraînant avec elle à une table. Ils commandèrent chacun une boisson et, bien sur, l'interrogatoire commença.

** - Alors, pourquoi es-tu revenue ?**  
** - Oh, tu veux déjà que je reparte, c'est ça ?** M'indignai-je faussement auprès de Caroline.  
** - Toi alors ! Aussi sarcastique que Damon !**  
** - Damon ?** Répétai-je.  
** - Mon frère**, expliqua Stefan.

A combien s'élevait la population de vampire dans cette ville ?!

** - Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question**, dit la blonde.  
** - Caroline, laisse-la respirer !** Ajouta Bonnie.  
** - Hey ! Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis au moins 10 ans, il faut bien que je me renseigne, non ?**  
** - J'ai perdu ma famille il y a quelques semaines,** expliquai-je. **Voilà pourquoi je suis là.**

**Les seules Bennett encore en vie sont la famille de Bonnie et moi.**  
** - Je suis désolé.**

Un court silence s'en suivit, rompit par la voix du seul homme présent.

** - Oh faite, je ne crois pas m'être présenté...**  
** - Stefan Salvatore, Bonnie s'est chargée de me briffer.**

Il rigola.

** - A ta façon de dire mon nom, je parierais que tu es italienne.**  
** - Dans le mile !** Souris-je. **J'habitais Florence avant de venir ici.**  
** - Oh...mon frère et moi venons aussi de la même ville...**  
** - J'ai d'ailleurs déjà connu quelqu'un du même nom.**

Il parut tout à coup intéresser.

** - Tu parles de Zach ?** Demanda-t-il.  
** - Hm...à vrai dire, je ne me souviens plus du tout de son prénom.**  
** - Comment tu arrives à retenir un nom et oublier un prénom ?** Plaisanta Caroline.  
** - « Salvatore » signifie sauveur en italien. C'est un moyen mnémotechnique assez efficace.**  
** - Effectivement,**approuva le principal concerné.

Elena n'avait pas parlé. Je crois qu'elle n'osait pas. Cette situation me parut très déconcertante. A l'époque, c'était moi qui avais trop peur pour dire ce que je pensais et aujourd'hui, les rôles étaient inversés.

** - Que diriez-vous de finir cette conversation chez moi devant un bon dîner ?**Proposa Stefan.

Soit il voulait être aimable, soit il attendait de nous qu'on serve d'encas...

** - Superbe idée**, fit Elena. **On pourra parler du bon vieux temps !**

Attendait-elle vraiment de moi que je lui pardonne ?  
Quoi qu'il en soit, et ce fut entièrement dû au pouvoir de conviction de Bonnie et Caroline, j'acceptais l'invitation.  
_ Stefan habitait dans un endroit reclus de la ville. Il possédait, de son héritage, une magnifique pension s'étalant sur deux étages. Caroline se chargea d'ailleurs de me faire visiter. Chaque pièce était surdimensionnée. Cet habitat semblait tout droit sorti d'un conte de fée, si ce n'est qu'il était habité par des vampires.

** - Des pizzas, ça vous va ?**Demanda Stefan.

Personne n'était contre. On s'installa dans le salon ou Caroline et Bonnie se chargeaient de me raconter les derniers potins. Les petites villes étaient souvent synonymes de ragots.  
Soudain, une personne claqua la porte d'entrée.

** - Dit, frérot, t'étais au courant de...**

Cette même personne s'arrêta subitement de parler dès qu'elle me vit. C'était un vampire. A vrai dire le plus bel homme que j'ai rencontré. Il avait les yeux d'un bleu transparent, transperçant. Son corps semblait avoir été taillé dans du marbre. Et les traits, sur son visage, étaient parfaitement symétriques. Il ressemblait à un démon mais aussi à un ange déchu. Il inspirait l'angoisse. Pourtant, ce qui me frappa le plus fut ses pupilles, elles traduisaient les horreurs qu'il avait commis mais aussi celles qu'il avait vécu.

Il s'avança lentement vers moi et me fit sa plus belle révérence.

** - Damon Salvatore**, me salua-t-il. **A qui ai-je l'honneur ?**

Stefan leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Elena gloussait.

** - May Heather Bennett**, me présentai-je.  
** - Génial !** S'exclama-t-il. **Une nouvelle sor...**  
** - Très bien !** Fit l'autre vampire, coupant la parole à son frère. **Les pizzas sont là !**

Comme sa j'étais fixé. Ils ne se doutaient pas une seconde que j'étais au courant de leur secret.

Je regardais Bonnie, laquelle me fit un sourire rassurant. Elle ne leur dirait rien, j'en étais certaine.  
Alors que nous nous installions autour d'une table en bois, je remarquais le regard insistant d'Elena vers moi.

** - J'ai quelque chose qui ne va pas ?** Ironisai-je.  
** - Je suis désolé,** s'excusa-t-elle subitement.  
** - Pas autant que moi.**  
** - Oh !** Rigola Damon. **Il semblerait qu'Elena ne fasse pas l'unanimité !**  
** - La ferme, Damon,** reprit Bonnie.  
** - Si on ne peut plus en placer une !**  
** - Ecoute, May..**.commença Elena.  
** - Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler,** la coupai-je.  
** - Moi si ! Je sais comment j'ai été avec toi et...**  
** - Tu ne sais rien !**  
** - S'il te plaît, juste...écoute-moi...**

Je me plaçais devant elle, les bras croisés.

** - Je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai dit...Je sais pourquoi tu es partie, je sais aussi que c'est en partie à cause de moi...**

Caroline et Bonnie se tournèrent vers elle.

** - De quoi tu parles ?** Demanda subitement Bonnie.  
** - Il semblerait que l'heure des aveux ait sonné !** Murmura ironiquement Damon. **J'adore !**  
** - May**...ignora Elena.  
** - Je ne veux aucune excuse de ta part.**  
** - Que c'est-il vraiment passé ?!** S'énerva Bonnie.  
** - Rien !** Dis-je en prenant mes affaires. **Merci Stefan pour l'invitation, à un de ces jours.**

Je me levais, comptant me diriger vers la porte.

** - May !** Cria Elena. **Revient !**  
** - Pourquoi ?** Répondis-je. **Pour t'entendre me dire à quel point je suis différente ?**

**Je crois que je l'ai compris !**  
** - Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit...**  
** - Est-ce que tu t'en souviens ?**  
** - ...Non...**  
** - Sa avait tellement peu d'importance à tes yeux, pas vrai ?**  
** - Ne dit pas ça...je me suis excusé...**  
** - Tu penses que ça changera vraiment quelque chose ?!**

Je m'avançais vers elle.

** - Tu m'as détruite ! Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'ai ressenti ! Je pensais vraiment que c'était ma faute, que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal, que je méritais tout ça !**  
** - C'était il y a longtemps !** S'indigna-t-elle.  
** - Tu te moques de moi ?** Criai-je hors de moi. **Pendant des années ces souvenirs m'ont hantée. J'ai cru que j'étais le monstre que tu décrivais...tellement de fois j'ai souhaité que quelqu'un vienne abréger mes souffrances en me tuant. Tu ne faisais que me rabaisser. J'ai vraiment cru que nous étions amis, Elena...Et quand je t'ai confié mon secret, tout ce que tu as trouvé à faire c'est me dire que j'étais la pire erreur que la nature ai faite. Imagines-tu seulement à quel point j'ai été brisé et combien de temps ça a pris pour accepter celle que je suis ?**  
** - Elena...c'est vrai ? C**huchota Bonnie.

La concerné baissa la tête.

** - Alors pourquoi...**continua la sorcière.**..quand je t'ai dit pour mes pouvoirs, tu étais émerveillé et tu as totalement accepté...**

Stefan et Damon étaient adossé contre une table, observant la tournure de la discussion.

** - May...**  
** - Non !**

La lampe à côté d'Elena se brisa, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

** - Tu es franchement aussi mauvaise qu'elle !**  
** - De qui parles-tu ?**  
** - De ton double !**


	2. Chapter 2

Mes compagnons n'avaient pas bougé d'un millimètre. Ils me regardaient tous comme si j'avais commis la pire erreur en disant ça, ce qui, en soit, était vrai. J'étais énervé et sous la colère, il m'arrivait de trop parler. Maintenant, tous se doutaient de mon statue de sorcière et du faite que ce vampire et moi nous étions déjà fréquenté.

- Tu connais Katherine ? S'exclama Stefan.  
- Sa te surprend tellement ? Répondis-je.

Je m'avançais vers les deux frères.

- D'ailleurs, maintenant que je m'en souviens, elle arrivera bientôt !

Damon, surement sous l'effet de la surprise, se jeta sur moi, me plaquant contre le mur.

- Lâche-la ! Cria Bonnie.  
- Elle est avec Katherine ! Renchérit Damon.

Je levais ma main droite et poussais le vampire à plusieurs mètres de moi.

- Du côté de Katherine...et puis quoi encore ? Niveau force on hésite pas mais quand il s'agit de réfléchir sa te dépasse...je te croyais plus intelligent !

Caroline gloussa tandis qu'Elena s'approcha de moi.

- Comment connais-tu Katherine ? Demanda-t-elle.  
- Sa n'a vraiment aucune importance.  
- Pour nous si, ajouta Stefan. Nous devons savoir de quel côté tu es.  
- Du vôtre, évidemment.  
- Et comment pouvons-nous être sur ? Fit Damon.  
- Cette femme à détruit ma vie ! M'emportai-je. Elle a torturé ma famille durant des siècles, s'est servi de mes parents afin d'échapper à son sort. C'est une manipulatrice. Elle ne mérite pas de mourir, ce serait trop facile. Il faut qu'elle souffre, qu'elle ressente ce qu'elle inspire aux autres. Et pour sa, je compte bien la torturer.  
- Elle est liée à Elena, expliqua Caroline. Si tu la blesses, Elena sera aussi blesser.  
- Je sais.  
- Et la santé d'Elena t'importe peu, renchérit Stefan.  
- Quand bien même je ne porte pas Elena dans mon cœur, aucun humain ne mérite pareil chose. C'est pourquoi, une fois que je trouverais Katherine, je jetterai un sort sur elle et Elena sera libre.  
- Bonnie n'y est pas arrivée, avoua Caroline.  
- Elle n'a pas autant d'expérience que moi. Mes pouvoirs sont apparus alors que je n'avais que 10 ans. En 9 ans, j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre des tas de choses. Notamment comment détruire lentement cette vipère.  
- Que t'a-t-elle bien fait pour que tu lui en veuilles à ce point ? Questionna Damon.

Je baissais les yeux, me remémorant la venue de Katherine chez moi quelques semaines plus tôt. Si seulement j'avais pu prévoir...avoir une vision...si seulement je m'étais préparé à ça...

- May ? S'inquiéta Bonnie.  
- Ce qu'elle m'a fait ne te regarde pas, répondis-je à Damon. Nous avons le même but, la détruire.  
- Et protéger Elena, ajouta Stefan.  
- Elena n'est pas la priorité pour l'instant.  
- Tu n'es pas au courant du sort de la pierre de lune ? Demanda Bonnie.  
- Si, bien sur. Mais elle ne craint rien pour l'instant.  
- Comment expliques-tu que la pierre ne puisse être détruite ? Renchérit Bonnie.  
- Elle ne peut simplement pas. Le seul moyen est de rompre le sort, donc de tuer le double.

Stefan lança un regard triste vers Elena.

- Elle ne risque rien, lui dis-je.  
- Qu'en sais-tu ? Lâcha-t-il, presque agressif.  
- Jonathan Gilbert était ami avec mon père. Les sorcières de ma lignée sont destinées à protéger les Gilbert, même en cas de tension.  
- C'est pour sa que tu es là ? Pour me...protéger ? Interrogea Elena.  
- Non. Pour te sauver.  
- Pourquoi ? S'exclama-t-elle.  
- Ce serait trop long à expliquer. Une autre fois.  
- I peine quelques minutes limite tu m'agressais et maintenant tu me sors que tu dois me protéger ?  
- A toi de voir, Elena. Si tu veux te faire tuer, à ta guise. Mais sache que tes vampires de compagnies y risquent aussi leur vie...ou du moins ce qu'il en reste.

Elle me regarda, ne comprenant pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Tout sera dévoilé en temps voulu, chuchotai-je. Trop d'informations seront inutiles pour l'instant.  
- Qui a invité cette...chose déjà ? Ironisa Damon. Oh ! C'est vrai ! Ce stupide vampire qui me sert de frère !

Je tournais la tête vers Damon, le dévisageant.

- Ma présence te dérange ? Fis-je.  
- Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point !  
- A quoi tu joues, Damon ? C'est ta façon de me montrer que tu es le méchant vampire donc "fait gaffe à tes fesses", c'est ça ?  
- Tu lis dans mes pensées, lâcha-t-il, un sourire idiot affiché ses lèvres.

Je levais derechef la main. Damon se retrouva en moins de deux plaqués contre le mur sur lequel je me trouvais quelques instants plus tôt. Il me regardait, étonné. Je resserrais ma prise et bientôt il commença à gigoter.

- Ne t'avise pas de jouer à ça avec moi, Salvatore. Je suis plus forte que toi.

Il échappa à mon emprise et se retrouva en moins d'une seconde devant moi, les crocs très proches de ma nuque.

- Tu le penses vraiment ? Murmura-t-il.  
- Tu comptes me provoquer pour voir de quoi je suis capable ?  
- Pourquoi pas ?

Je rigolais et partis prendre mes affaires.

- Il se fait déjà tard, je vais rentrée.  
- Tu veux que je te raccompagne en voiture ? Demanda Bonnie.  
- J'habite en dehors de la ville, ce serait trop loin. En plus, je n'y vais pas.

Elle me questionna du regard.

- Si Katherine est, comme je le pense, proche de Mystic Falls, je dois patrouiller afin de m'assurer qu'elle n'approche pas.  
- Tout ça pour Elena ? S'émerveilla faussement Damon.

Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant !

- Non. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, Katherine et moi avons des différents à régler.  
- En quoi le faite qu'elle vienne ici changera quelques choses ? Continua le vampire.  
- J'ai perdu de nombreux combats face à elle. Tout ce qu'il reste de mes ancêtres et de ma famille est ici. Je ne la laisserai jamais détruire les miens.  
- Qu'a-t-elle bien pu te faire ? Fit Caroline.  
- Pourquoi tenez-vous tellement à le savoir ?  
- Sa a un rapport avec la mort de tes parents ? S'affola Bonnie.

Je fermais les yeux, me concentrant pour ne pas montrer un signe de faiblesse.

- Ils sont morts dans un accident de train, Bonnie. C'est tout ce que tu as à savoir. Maintenant, si vous permettez, je vais vous laisser.

Sans dire un mot de plus, sans attendre une parole de leur part, je m'éclipsai.  
Je détestais parler d'eux, me remémorais tous ces souvenirs. Parfois, c'était atroce d'être une sorcière. Je me rappelais des événements avec une parfaite clarté. Je pouvais sentir chaque odeur, retenir chaque mots, revoir chaque visage. Je vivais leur dernier moment inlassablement. C'était pour sa que j'avais été gardé, pour s'assurer que je regarde en imprégnant involontairement ma mémoire de ces atrocités.  
Ils me manquaient tellement.  
Le jour de leur mort, je n'avais pas pleuré. Pas même après. Je m'étais dit que le jour ou je le ferais, alors j'aurais totalement accepté le fait qu'ils n'étaient plus là, ce qui ne serait probablement jamais le cas.  
_ Je marchais depuis au moins une heure dans les alentours de Mystic Falls. Je n'avais trouvé aucune trace pouvant indiquer une quelconque présence surnaturelle. J'avais apporté avec moi un pieux et de la verveine dans le cas ou je ferais une malencontreuse rencontre.  
Je passais devant le Grill ou plusieurs personnes faisaient la fête et m'avançais vers la forêt dans laquelle j'entrais. Généralement, les chances de trouvés un vampire ici étaient mince mais quand ils se cachaient, s'était parfait.  
Moins d'une minute après que je me sois aventuré ici, je sentis une présence. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir d'où l'odeur venait, dans quelle direction se trouver la créature. Je m'enfonçais dans les bois quand, soudainement, j'entendis un craquement. Je me retournais instinctivement et ne trouvais personne.  
Tout à coup, le vent s'éleva et ma vue fut brouiller à cause de la brume qui venait d'apparaître.  
Plus de doute, il s'agissait d'un vampire.


	3. Chapitre 3

Je marchais lentement. Il fallait que je paraisse le plus naturelle possible. A vrai dire, j'essayais d'user de mes pouvoirs afin de démasquer mon poursuivant. Le brouillard était toujours là, aussi épais et aveuglant.  
Je le sentais se rapprocher doucement. Je voyais son ombre traversé derrière des arbres et venir sur moi.  
Si je ne faisais rien, il allait m'attaquer. Pourtant, j'attendais encore le bon moment, celui ou il serait assez proche de moi.  
Je m'arrêtais un instant, fermant les yeux. C'est alors que, brusquement, je me retournais et envoyé au vampire une onde psychique. C'était souvent le pouvoir qu'utilisait le plus une sorcière. Il suffisait de penser à la douleur, si fort que lorsque cela devenait intense, une sorcière le transmettait à un vampire dans le but de le mettre à terre.  
Celui là était à présent à genoux, la tête entre ses mains. Ce n'est que quand il cria que je reconnus sa voix.  
J'arrêtais de suite ma torture est courus vers lui.

- Sympa l'acceuil ! M'accusa-t-il.  
- Comment j'aurais pu savoir que c'était toi ? Tu n'es pas sencé être à Mystic Falls !  
- Excuse-moi de t'apporter un coup de main !  
- Que fais-tu ici ?!  
- Je l'ai vu aujourd'hui, près de la ville. J'ai pensé passer y faire un tour pour m'assurer que tu ailles bien. D'ailleurs je peux savoir ce que tu fous dans une forêt à une heure du matin ?  
- J'inspecte.  
- Elle n'arrivera pas maintenant, tu sais...  
- Mais elle viendra quand même.

Je continuais de marcher, le vampire à mes côtés.

- Tu les as trouvés ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Oui. Les frères semblent un peu réticent à mon sujet.  
- Avec le temps ils t'accepteront, tout comme je l'ai fais.  
- Tu insinues que tu me détestais ? Fis-je faussement indigné.

Il rigola, mettant un bras autour de mes épaules.

- Et maintenant, Heather, on fait quoi ?  
- J'en sais rien. Ils m'ont donné des instructions très clair et tant que tu es avec lui, je sais que nous n'avons rien à craindre.  
- Couvre tes arrières, tes amis ne doivent rien savoir à ce sujet !  
- Je sais.  
- Et ta cousine, tu l'a trouvé ?  
- Oui. C'est une toute jeune sorcière très prometteuse.  
- Et cette fille ?...Hum...Elena ? Le double, c'est ça ?  
- Oui. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point elle m'agace !  
- Tu n'as pas le choix.  
- Franchement, il faut toujours que les histoires tordues tombent sur moi !  
- Tu comptes faire quoi pour elle ?  
- Aucune idée. J'y réfléchis.  
- On s'en sortira, Heather.  
- Je n'en suis pas sure. Tu sais autant que moi ce qu'on risque.

Il s'arrêta et m'enlaça. Sa tête posait sur la mienne, ses bras entourant mon corps, j'étais dans l'endroit le plus sur au monde.

- Je te le promets, murmura-t-il.  
- S'il te plaît, retourne là-bas...Chaque instant que tu passes près de moi t'éloigne encore plus. Je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre...  
- Sa n'arrivera pas.

Je souris, levant la tête et posé un baiser sur sa joue.

- Prende cura di te*, dit-il, et fait attention aux frères Salvatore, ils sont malins.  
- Pas autant que nous. Ne t'en fais pas, Stefan ne fera rien.  
- Mais son frère, si.  
- Je me charge de Damon. Maintenant, pars.  
- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il avant de disparaître.

Je soufflais, heureuse d'avoir pu le voir, et repris ma route cette fois vers mon cottage.  
Depuis que j'avais quitté Florence, c'était encore plus dur de tenir. Je savais que je ne devais pas faiblir, mais comment réagir quand le reste de votre famille est sur le point d'être décimé ?  
Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi nous, en quoi étions-nous une menace ?  
Quand j'avais douze ans, maman me contait les histoires de notre famille et aucune d'entre elles ne se finissaient bien. La plupart du temps, les sorcières finissaient tous par périr. Alors était-ce ce qui nous attendait ? Mourir pour protéger ou vivre pour mourir ? ...Il n'y a rien de juste dans notre monde. Cette chose qu'on appelle destin n'existait pas. Il y avait simplement une route, des obstacles, des batailles, des échecs, des réussites et pourtant toujours la même fin. A quoi cela servait-il, finalement, de se battre ?  
_Lorsque j'arriverais près de la petite maison, Caroline était assisse sur une des marches menant au péron.

- Je t'attendais, fit-elle.

Je passais devant elle et ouvrit la porte.

- Entre, parlai-je.

Elle me suivit jusque dans le salon sans piper mot.

- Personne dans les environs ? S'enquit-elle après quelques secondes.  
- Non, aucune trace de Katherine pour l'instant

Je lui fis signe de s'asseoir.

- C'est pour ça que tu es là? Dis-je.  
- Non... enfin j'ai pensé que, peut-être, tu aurais besoin de compagnie, surtout après la dispute avec Elena.  
- C'est déjà oublier.  
- Je sais que tu es partie longtemps, avoua-t-elle, mais sa ne change rien au fait que personne ne t'a jamais remplacé.  
- Caroline...  
- Non ! Ecoute-moi ! Tu n'es pas seule, d'accord ? Je sais à quel point tu as souffert, mais maintenant je suis là, et Bonnie aussi. Même Elena.

Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'elle disait la vérité. Mais comment lui faire confiance après toutes ces années ? Comment leur accordé ce que personne n'avait voulu me donner ?

- C'est très gentil de ta part d'être venue me le dire, répondis-je.  
- Tu n'as pas l'air très convaincu. Heureusement que j'ai prévu un plan B !  
- Un plan B ? Répétai-je paniqué.  
- Oui ! Bonnie ne devrait pas tardé. On avait aussi proposé à Elena de passé mais elle a préféré rester avec Stefan.  
- Pourquoi Bonnie...et...qu'es-ce que tu mijotes Caroline ?  
- Rien d'autre qu'une simple pyjama partie ! Tu viens de revenir parmi nous et tu nous as beaucoup manqué alors on ne va surtout pas te laisser seule ici, au milieu de nul part.  
- Tu sais très bien que je ne risque rien.  
- Et les vampires ?  
- Ils ne peuvent pas entré.  
- Les loups-garous ?  
- Non plus.  
- Les sorciers ?  
- Pas sans mon autorisation. Ne cherche pas d'excuse, la maison est protéger par un sort.  
- Alors comment je suis entrée ?  
- Je te connais, si tu voulais vraiment me tuer, je serais déjà morte, plaisantai-je.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel tandis que la sonnette retentit.

- Je suppose que c'est Bonnie ! Dis-je. Ne bouge pas, j'y vais.

Je marchais jusqu'à la porte et, touchant la poignée, je sentis que celle qui se trouvait de l'autre côté n'était certainement pas une sorcière et encore moins Bonnie...

(* Prend soin de toi (en italien))


End file.
